


Dessert First

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [23]
Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You got me in some awful anticipation here.”





	Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Inara/Kaylee - Strawberries And Cream.

“Oh, that’s _nice_ ,” Inara breathes. Her arm is still raised in the air, the plush tails of her softest flogger scattering against her hand. “If you could only see yourself now, _bao bei_.”

“I couldn’t open my eyes if I wanted to,” Kaylee pants, shoulders gently heaving as she wriggles against the snowy white ropes tying her hands behind her back. “You got me in some awful anticipation here.”

Inara lets the tails of the flogger drag across Kaylee’s sensitive skin. Kaylee shudders into it, her arousal thick and heavy in the air. “Then I’m certainly doing something right.” Kaylee loves a little pain—nothing long-lasting, nothing that’ll bruise, but something bright and sharp and sweet.

Inara always plans her sessions carefully. She’s chosen to leave her friend with pink marks at her shoulders and brighter red spots on her bottom. She then instructed Kaylee to sit back on her heels to intensify the stinging pain on her rear, something she knows makes Kaylee flush and squirm.

“Your pretty skin,” Inara coos. She’s left all of Kaylee’s sensitive parts—the small of her back, her spine—carefully untouched, and the unmarred skin makes for lovely contrast against the punished bits. “All red and pink, then white. Against my nicest rope, you look like,” she thinks for a moment, “strawberries and cream.”

Now _that_ makes Kaylee moan—her favorite dish, her favorite pain, her favorite girl. “More, please, Miss Inara,” she begs, using their play-name.

Inara smiles and raises the flogger.


End file.
